User talk:Flaminghorse
Welcome Welcome to Bleach Wiki! Thanks for your edit to Forum:Sōsuke Aizen page, and thanks for joining our community! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? You can find it right ! You can also find a full list of help pages . :Don't know what to do? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and has links to pages to get you started! :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognize you! :Here are some more pages you might find useful: :* Policy - follow this to ensure harmony on the wiki :* Manual of Style - a guide to how articles here are organized and written :* Spoiler Policy - follow this to not ruin upcoming stories for those yet to read or watch the new chapter or episode :Sign your name in discussions by typing ~~~~, which automatically adds your signature and the date, so we know who's talking! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Arrancar109 (Talk) 08:34, November 13, 2009 Bleach Cross over Hi. Just to let you know, I had moved your thread on Bleach Cross Over to here: Forum:Bleach Cross over. I did this because the new page creation button is experiencing some technical difficulties and sometimes the thread does not show up in the forum. I corrected the problem and moved it to the Bleach-related Discussion forum. Let me know if you have any questions. --Yyp 18:03, November 15, 2009 (UTC) Hey There I have been thinking about some of my recent posts in the Forums and the way they were directed to u. I wanted to apologize to u about those. Tho they were meant as a way of helping u'or spelling, I now see that they could have been easily interrupted as an insult. So I just wanted to apologize. Minato88 01:24, November 16, 2009 (UTC) Fights While i appreciate the enthusiasm to help, the project for the creation of the fights pages is something i started in response to the saga pages flaws on this wiki, they are a work in progress and id appreciate not having to do more work then necessary by deleting pages because they aren't presented correctly. I have not fully determined the format for all the pages involved as well as they are to be done in a certain order. some pages are necessary and some are not. In universe summaries are expected to be used. Until such time as i can determine how they are supposed to be done can you please refrain from making new ones or editing any, otherwise ill have to protect all the associated pages. Thank You. Salubri 23:08, November 18, 2009 (UTC) I have already asked you once to leave the fight,event pages alone. Salubri 08:24, November 19, 2009 (UTC) Fights, events, war, battles, invasions they arent to be touched right now, I have not determined what format they are to be in or what order if any they are to be done in, thats why until then i have suspended work on them besides my creation of the pages. When i develop a criteria for the format they are to be in they can be edited but not before, but thank you for you enthusiasm. Ill make sure to inform you when a format is created for them. Thank you. Salubri 08:43, November 19, 2009 (UTC) created Insert non-formatted text here Who created bleach.wikia.com Hello Flaminghorse. I am really at a loss as to why u asked who created Bleach Wikia on u'or own talk page, but here is the answer to u'or curiousity. User:TheUltimate3. If u have any questions please ask me or someone. Most people don't go around looking at others talkpages. [[User:Minato88|'Minato']](Talk) 06:39, December 13, 2009 (UTC) Ahh, an etymological person. I like people like that. Anyway if u want to kno anything else feel free to ask me. I am on here like everyday and reply fast. Also, I don't kno how u sign u'or posts, but typing ~~~~ is the best and easiest. The symbol { is used for templates. So, it really isn't the same thing as signing u'or name. Later. [[User:Minato88|'Minato']](Talk) 07:56, December 13, 2009 (UTC) Blogs Hi Flaminghorse. As you may have noticed, your blog post "Ichigo vs Naruto" and Forum:Bleach Cross over have been removed. This is because they go against the manual of style, which states that Bleach wiki is exclusively about Bleach, and as such comparisons to other series are prohibited. They are also largely irrelevant and judging by the small number of responses to them, of little interest to anyone. Please stick to posting about Bleach related content in the future. Also, please feel free to contribute to the wiki's articles. If you are unsure of how to do this, the manual of style and have all the guidelines and hints you need and the Community Portal is a good place to start. There are also many ongoing projects you could help with, such as the Volume Summary and Anime Summary projects. If you have any questions, let me or another admin know. Thank you. --[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] (Talk) 19:26, December 19, 2009 (UTC) Forum about post arrancar arc. Your forum post about what will happen after the arrancar arc has been deleted, as it is just inviting wild and baseless speculation. Please read the Speculation Policy --[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] [[User talk:Yyp|(Talk)]] 12:53, January 30, 2010 (UTC)